The invention deals with shook absorber testing instruments with electronic units that record vibrating movements of a vehicle body, perform signal processing and assess the recorded data.
Shock absorbers in vehicles cushion accelerated masses which are brought about from the release of tension in springs, so that accelerations are absorbed. It is therefore necessary to test the functional safety of such chock absorbers. There are numerous shock absorber testing instruments which record the vibration of a vehicle on so-called test stands. The conventional instruments are, however, designed in a very costly manner; and are as a result, very expensive. In addition, the customary test instruments are characterized by the fact that they are impractical and complicated to operate. The measured values are often inaccurate and difficult to classify and evaluate.